Devil God: Akushin
by Armor King
Summary: Well, I decided to write a sequel to my Ryoko x Ayeka fic, 'The Secrets We Keep'. In case you couldn't guess, this is a Ryoko x Ayeka fic (it also has the pairing of Kiyone x Mihoshi).


-----Notes, Disclaimer, Pairings, etc.-----  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I decided to write a sequel to my Ryoko/Ayeka fic, 'The Secrets We Keep'. A-anyway, You know the drill, read on...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe, or Tenchi in Tokyo. I also do not own the characters contained therein. Now, Who didn't already know that? Nobody? Good.  
  
Pairings: Ryoko/Ayeka(Of course), Kiyone/Mihoshi, and possibly another(But, I'm not saying what it is).  
  
Length: Unsure. Maybe 5 chapters.  
  
Rating: PG13 - R  
  
Warnings: None to those who like Ryoko/Ayeka and Kiyone/Mihoshi Shoujo-ai. However, To those who dislike either pairing... GET OUT NOW!!! Cause you won't like this fic and have no business reading it! I don't need flames from people who just read fics so they can send flames to the authors. Btw, There is some action/adventure to this fic, which means violence.  
  
-----No Need for Surprises-----  
  
-Masaki House-  
  
Kazuhito and Noboyuki are sitting at the tea-table and Sasami, as usual, is in the kitchen preparing breakfast.  
  
Tenchi enters the house from outside, "Has anyone seen Ryoko and Ayeka?" he asks.  
  
"No." Kazuhito replies, sipping his tea.  
  
Noboyuki turns to Tenchi and adds, "They haven't come downstairs this morning."  
  
::Scene-switch to upstairs::  
  
-Room Ryoko and Ayeka are now sharing-  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka are lying together on a futon, the covers pulled up to mostly cover them. Enough of them, though, is revealed to know they're not wearing anything underneath the cover. Ryoko is on her back with her right hand behind her head and is looking up at the ceiling, her left arm is wrapped around Ayeka's shoulders. Ayeka, in turn, is on her right side facing Ryoko with her eyes closed(still asleep, apparently) and her left arm is draped across Ryoko's chest.  
  
After a few more minutes, Ayeka opens her eyes slowly and blinks them a couple times. She then yawns, covering her mouth with her right hand, and then leans in to place a kiss on Ryoko's left cheek. When she doesn't get a response, she asks, "Ryoko, Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Ryoko responds, her eyes widening. She turns to the lavenderhaired girl beside her, "Sorry Ayeka. What's up?"  
  
Ayeka pushes herself up on her right elbow, "I asked if something is wrong." she replies.  
  
"I don't know..." Ryoko says, looking back toward the ceiling, "I just got this feelin' in my gut that somethin's... not right... and, I've always followed my gut."  
  
::Scene-switch back downstairs::  
  
!!SMASH!!  
  
Tenchi, Kazuhito, and Noboyuki hear what sounds like a dish shattering in the kitchen. Tenchi runs to the kitchen door and slides it open to see Sasami standing there wide-eyed, a shattered plate on the floor at her feet. After a moment, The light bluehaired girl's eyes roll back, her eyelids shut, and she falls backward onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Sasami!" Tenchi calls at her, then runs over and kneels down to check on her.  
  
The shout causes Washu to come out of her lab and, after another moment or so, "What's wrong?" Ryoko asks from behind everyone, appearing without a stitch on(having teleported down through the floor).  
  
"Sasami fainte--!!" Tenchi replies, looking toward the demon-girl who's floating slightly above the floor, then quickly looking away, "Ryoko! Could you please put some clothes on?"  
  
Ryoko tilts her head to one side and blinks her amber eyes twice, "What's the problem?" she asks.  
  
"Ryoko." Ayeka says, coming down the stairs holding a towel around herself, "You will never change, will you?"  
  
"Doubtful." Ryoko responds, disappearing and reappearing behind Ayeka with her arms around the lavenderhaired girl's shoulders, still floating off the floor, "But, You wouldn't be happy if I did."  
  
Ayeka coughs into her right hand, "Just go put something on." she says, waving her right hand toward the stairs.  
  
"... okay." the cyanhaired girl responds, then disappears up through ceiling.  
  
"Ayeka. Something's happened to Sasami!"  
  
"!? Sasami!" Ayeka responds, running over to where everyone is to see her younger sister unconscious on the floor, "What is wrong with her?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Washu answers, as she finishes checking the girl's vital signs, "Tenchi! Let's get her to my lab!"  
  
-Washu's Sub-space Laboratory-  
  
Everyone is standing around, including Ryoko(she and Ayeka are now fully dressed), and waiting on Washu to finish her analysis of Sasami. After a few more minutes, Washu walks over to the others.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Hm..." Washu responds, "I think she's had a violent reaction to a psychic vision...!"  
  
A scream from Sasami catches everyone's attention and they look toward the girl, "No!" she screams, not waking up, "Sister Ayeka! Ryoko! NOO!" "Everyone!"  
  
"It's happening again!" Washu states, running back over to the girl, "Quickly! Help me attach the Cranial View-scanner!"  
  
A helmet-like device is placed on Sasami's head and a monitor lowers from the ceiling. The monitor switches on and everyone is greeted with a horrific image... Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Tenchi and everyone else lying on the ground, dead. Then, They're greeted with a view of the one responsible... a man, dressed in clothes similar to those worn by ancient Japanese samurai. As he turns to where Ryoko and the others could see his face, a spark of electricity flashes from the monitor, then... !BOOM! the monitor explodes.  
  
"What happened?" Ayeka asks, "And, Who was that person?"  
  
'It couldn't be him!' Washu states to herself, looking at the parts of the shattered monitor, "I'm not sure, but his power is so extreme that just his image was enough to disrupt my instruments."  
  
"Enough, Washu!" Ryoko states, "We seen your reaction to seeing that guy! Tell us who he is!"  
  
"I told you, I don't know!!"  
  
"That is a lie!" a woman's voice states, causing everyone to look toward the entrance to the lab, "Washu... you must... tell them the truth." the woman continues, staggering forward.  
  
"Tokimi!?" Washu responds, her eyes widening, "How...?"  
  
"Tell them, Washu... about..." Tokimi continues, "Akushin..." she finishes as she falls forward to the floor.  
  
-----!!To Be Continued!!-----  
  
Ramblings: I bet you're all wondering just what the HELL is going on, aren't you? I'd also wager that Tokimi's appearance really threw you all off, eh? Well, I guess you'll just have to check back and read the next chapter. Ja til then. 


End file.
